dcfandomcom-20200222-history
National Comics Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Scalini Other Characters: * B. G. Vander * Miss Vander * Jim Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler2_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | Inker2_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | StoryTitle2 = Sally O'Neil Policewoman: ”The Reformation of Billy Morris” | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler3_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker3_1 = Charles Nicholas | StoryTitle3 = Kid Patrol: ”Sunshine Falls in Love” | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Rudy Palais | Inker4_1 = Rudy Palais | StoryTitle4 = Prop Powers: ”Firing Squad of Spies” | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker5_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle5 = Kid Dixon: ”Bout with Samson Young” | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker6_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle6 = Quicksilver: "Death Rides the Racetrack" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | Inker7_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | StoryTitle7 = Jack and Jill: ”Mystery at Midway Island” | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler8_1 = Al Bryant | Inker8_1 = Al Bryant | StoryTitle8 = Wonder Boy: ”The TAL Plane Crackups” | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler9_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker9_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle9 = Pen Miller: ”The Museum Mystery” | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker10_1 = Reed Crandall | StoryTitle10 = Paul Bunyan: ”The Indian Timber Thieves” | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler11_1 = Emil Gershwin | Inker11_1 = Emil Gershwin | StoryTitle11 = Merlin: "War With Wotan" | Synopsis11 = In Britain, Merlin watches the war unfolding, and he grieves over the horror of it all. What can he do to show mankind a better way? Enfolding himself in his charmed cloak, Merlin travels back through aeons of time, and visits a Druid monument. He climbs a steep cliff and enters a jagged old temple, where he interrupts a human sacrifice ritual, rescuing a youth and a maiden (Aran & his girlfriend), and with a gesture moves them into the twentieth century. He shows them a modern city, and they're amazed by it, but why are they there? Merlin sermonizes about advancements in science and culture and art, and how now that's all at an end, as mankind slides back into the barbarism of Wotan, the War God. So these two are here, now, to help Merlin destroy Wotan. They agree to help. Merlin kapoofs their stone-age clothing into military aviator uniforms, with jodphurs, and conjures up a seaplane. Guided by Merlin's powers to a destination across the sea, they fly to a distant country, and bail out, as instructed. They are spotted from the ground, and shot, by a young man and a young woman, in blue uniforms, commanded by an ill-tempered older man. When they see that the dead parachutists are a pair of youngsters like themselves, they are horrified at their own actions. The commander is completely disgusted by their caterwauling, so much so that he pulls out a side-arm and prepares to gun them both down. That's when Merlin steps in and turns his pistol into a squealing live rat, and the cowardly officer flees. The weeping young soldiers grieve for their dead young counterparts, but Merlin brings those two back to life with a single magic word. That's when the thunder and lightning start up, and Wotan himself strides forth, sword in hand, to destroy Merlin and all the others. Merlin conjures up a sword, fences with Wotan, and strikes him down with one deadly swing. The four young people vow to help Merlin to destroy the evil of war. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Items: * Merlin's Magic Cloak Antagonists: * unnamed Druid priest * unnamed military officer * Other Characters: * Aran * other young man * Aran's girlfriend * other young woman | Notes = * Also appearing in this issue of National Comics were: ** Windy Breeze: "The Bronc Buster", by Jack Cole ** Miss Winky: "What's happened to those kids?", by Arthur Beeman ** "The Bloodiest Battle" (text story), by Toni Blum | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * National Comics #11, May 1941 }}